perfecttowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Here's my walkthrough
here's my walkthrough, my rant may be a lot of text and at least I can help start the guide as a contribution to this community starting the game Perfect Tower first step, upgrade health and regeneration, it's there to help you last longer next step, upgrade attack damage, that's to help reduce the amount of enemy cubes spawning next to you, and to help you get to another wave before multishot is researched, when critical damage is researched, invest points in those when multishot is researched, invest in multishot research is found by clicking E=mc^2 don't worry about the orange cubes yet just learn to get a hang with using the white cubes because when you are actually playing the tower, the white cubes would be your most important currency, becuase you can't spend orange cubes when you are trying to survive the waves of cubes and don't spend your gems foolishly I have a few orange cubes, now what? go to the factory, convert orange cubes into red cubes, get one of each. they will accumulate slowly, but don't worry about that go to battle-mode, play again, but white cubes are more valuable in battle-mode than orange so focus on playing as long as you can, and orange cubes will naturally come to you go back to the factory and make investments in this order: blue cubes go first, then green, then orange, then red I will explain this particular order of colors once I explain the blueprint, the research, etc. for the blueprint, dump your blue cubes into health, regeneration, and attack damage so you can conserve white cubes, and you don't "spend redundantly" battle again, rinse and repeat if you want to make the grinding experience less "manual effort taxing", there's the "auto-restart" option with 80% effectiveness, but that's your choice to be honest with you, I'm a human being, I only play when I feel like it, and I practically let the factory do most of the accumulating when I'm away from the keyboard, but I'm sure that you can grind and make a lot more progress than I do, but anyway. I have thousands of orange cubes? now what? go to the factory convert them into red cubes, then spend red cubes into blue cubes first, then green cubes, then orange cubes, then red I do this in this particular order, because whenever I feel like playing, I come back, I convert a mass amount of orange cubes generated by the factory into red cubes, then spend them, blue, green, orange, and red blue comes first, because when I have the blue cubes, I spend them in the blue prints, then visit the lab, invest green cubes in research that takes a long time, but most of the time, you would visit the blue print more often than the lab once I made my investments in the blue print, I went to battle with the cubes to see how far I can go. through my experience, when playing, invest in white cubes first, then orange, because the white cubes help you play the game, and it's best to keep the white cube economy strong. A strong white cube economy with sensible upgrades is what helps you last many waves in the game. Play your game as long as possible and orange cubes will naturally come to you. blue cubes come first because it's the only colored cube I know that can help save white cubes for a stronger white-cube economy, especially in the heat of battle in the factory green cube is next just because it takes 1000 orange cubes to equal one green cube. (that's the only reason green is the next color to invest in) the third, orange cubes just because it's the most versatile cubes and finally, the red cube, the most statistically useless cubes we have, red cubes are only useful to speed up the factory production, and if you haven't unlock the insane mode, I find them statistically useless for the time being. assuming you have spend enough gems in researching a sufficient amount of skills to play with. what I like to do for attack is attack damage multishot electrical splash damage darkness damage nature damage bounce some fire damage while for defense hp regeneration block chance, when block chance exceeds the percentage of block as an ability, invest in an alternate order. relative reflect and invest in relative percentages because it helps in the long run, if you feel more comfortable, invest in absolutes first, then relative percentages what I like to do is upgrade relative resistance to each elements except universal, just because my white cube economy isn't strong enough to buy them yet with blue cube upgrades of 7.5% , I love the site of how, I can spend 963 for each straight, 41.5% resistance then I spend 4000+ to get those resistance 83.5%, and finally spend 3000+ to max those resistance as 99% resistance (these numbers are rough estimates from memory) and, to explain why those are the numbers, I actually use the 25x for spending white cubes, just because I find the most comfort in spending them as of now you first learn to spend 1x for upgrades incrementally, till it becomes tedious, then you learn to get comfortable spending 5x till it becomes tedious, and same thing for 25x, and so on ... the fact that I can spend 25x for cubes makes me proud of how strong my white cube economy have become. I highly doubt that anyone can get to the point where they can comfortably use the 100x on a consistent basis I do like to see the nova defense in action just because the knockback ability toss cubes in such a way that it reminds me of my younger years when I was a toddler throwing cubes with vibrant colors that appeal to my inner-child and also, don't invest blue cubes "to the max" on the blue prints, because one, the blue cubes can be better allocated somewhere else for "blue-cube efficiency" Two, I like the feeling of spending white cubes on something that cost under 1000, with the 25x multiplier button, and feel the small sense of accomplishment in seeing that the white cubes can max something out. if your blue print is sufficiently invested to the point of surviving at least 20 waves with ease, then it makes the game psychologically easier just because all you will worry about is spending white cubes in utilities, strengthening the white cube economy first, then spend the white cubes on the cheapest upgrades first and that will last you in the long run, the most ideal way to keep the white cube economy strong is, make sure that you spend less than what you can earn in the next wave, then you can immortalize the strength of your white cube economy if for some reason you find the continuous upgrading tedious, which I find it to be the fun part of the battle, you can go to utilities and invest in chance of random automatic upgrades but that will rely on a strong white-cube economy I'm not there yes, and I only tried this on the easy mode and last 1000+ waves I think you can invest in white cube, set upgrade with a 1x or 5x multiplier button, and invest in chance of random automatic upgrades and all you can do is sit back and watch your tower grow stronger and you don't have to lift a finger for hundreds and hundreds of rounds. You would feel like an immortal just because of how long your tower last. you will see 3 gravity that reminds me of ameratesu from naruto and you will also see your tower multi-shotting in all directions, showing you how ranged attacks "if sufficiently strong enough" is the ultimate defense. 3 gravities, my towers shooting multi-shots up to 25 meters as max range, next wave and the next that is such a good sight to see, my only regret is that I forgot to print screen that sight and save it onto my paint document come to think of it what if, the best defense is really a good offense? what if I totally forget all about defense and only use utilities and attack? what if I only invest in attack damage attack range impetuous multishot electrical splash damage darkness damage fire damage air for knockback nova for knockback bounce and gravity and set the auto-skip to 12 enemies or less, since the multishot can strike at 12 enemies at once (at most) and for utilities, ignore gems, ignore random automated upgrades (we allow automated offense upgrade), invest only to strengthen the white-cube economy and max out orange cube's upgrades during the battle? then I get to see ranged multishot attack with ameratesu-like gravity, and I get to see what I like to see on a continuous basis? this is an experiment that I haven't tried yet, but if it actually works, it will actually be a fun way to grind. just 10 hp, no hp recovery, and yet, your tower can take down enemies with hp million times stronger than you. (being hypothetically untouchable) this experiment has not yet been tried and if it works, it's probably one of the most blue-cube efficient blueprint that we have ever set-up. and it will be a fun way to grind for gems and orange cubes if it doesn't work, then the worse case scenario is simply to "reset the blueprints" and I do see easy mode as an oracle to predict the future of what normal mode will become, and how normal mode will predict the future of my progress for hard mode. I'm personally not in a rush for insane mode, I just take it "day by day"